


we're not done till we say it's over (we won't fade away)

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [40]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and ashton are on the run.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 1





	we're not done till we say it's over (we won't fade away)

It’s raining again, and Michael can’t sleep.

It seems like it’s always raining these days, and it makes it hard for Michael to get comfortable, especially in these motel rooms that he’s been staying in with Ashton. The beds creak, and they’re uncomfortable, and the sound of the rain splashing against the windows and the wind howling in the distance fills him with more unease. It’s already settled in his bones, a constant feeling of danger and fright living there. It just heightens the feeling, makes him more on edge than he already is.

Michael isn’t the kind of person who asks questions when it comes to Ashton. He’s always coming and going, always has somewhere to be. But also, always makes time for Michael, and treats him like he’s the only person that matters in the entire universe.

So when Ashton said he needed to leave town for a while, Michael opted to come with him, despite his many protests for him to stay home and not come with him.

He knew Ashton must be involved in something that’s on the dangerous side. The late nights, the dodging of any even slightly prodding questions. He knew it had to be something he probably would be better off not knowing. So he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t pry, doesn’t push, doesn’t sneak around trying to figure out what’s going on here. He’s just there for Ashton when he’s home. Ignores the warning signs, the blood on his clothes, the dirt under his fingernails. The never ending chain of gifts.

Michael’s thinking Ashton’s either trying to get out of hot water, or he’s trying to expand. He’s not sure which. He feels like they’re running from something, which is why the unease has burrowed its way under his skin. He almost regrets coming with Ashton here, leaving town with him. But he couldn’t bear to lose him, to not be there for him when he knows his emotional support is needed most.

So here he is, in another unmarked motel room, with rain sputtering against the windows. He shivers -- it’s cold, the kind that crawls into your bones and makes a home there, never quite leaving you. He’s felt that way since they left home, really. He thinks maybe it’s a side effect of the uneasiness. Or the fact that it hasn’t stopped raining since they left home.

The wind whips against the windows, rattling them a little bit, and Michael’s heart jumps a little bit. He feels Ashton’s arms come up around him, his hands gentle on his skin despite the roughness of them. He settles underneath his touch a little more, sighing softly as he leans back against him. It’s the calmest he thinks he’s felt the last few days, since they’ve been on the run.

Then Ashton’s phone goes off, loud and piercing through the sounds of the rain, and the panic is high in Michael’s throat as he turns over to look at him. Ashton reaches over to the phone, answering it with one hand, the other rubbing gentle circles into Michael’s skin.

It doesn’t help much, as he watches Ashton give short answers to whoever’s on the other end of the line. He hangs up and gives Michael’s shoulder a squeeze as he prys himself off of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Michael asks, voice tentative, almost like he knows he shouldn’t have asked it. Ashton is pulling on his coat and gives Michael a knowing look across the room. Michael sighs softly, looking down at his hands as he plays with them in his lap. “Cross that. Don’t answer that.”

Ashton crosses over to him, burying his fingers into Michael’s blond locks and kissing him gently on the forehead. “I won’t be gone long,” he says softly, a whispered promise against his skin. Michael looks up at him, and the terror is crawling over his skin again. His hands slide up to Ashton’s jaw, his skin warm underneath his freezing fingers as he pulls him in for a kiss.

It’s frantic and messy, like an ending and a beginning all at once, like they don’t know if this is the end or not. Michael moves his hands to Ashton’s shoulders, fingers pressing into him there as he pulls back, green eyes meeting hazel. Ashton looks so calm and collected, but Michael can feel the tension coming off of him.

Michael knows that he looks terrified for both Ashton and even his own life.

“Just come back alive… please,” is all Michael can manage, pressing a ghost of a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s mouth. Ashton pulls him close for a moment before letting him go, and Michael feels colder than ever before.

“I always do,” Ashton promises. “I’ll be back soon.” Michael watches him as he heads out of the door, carrying his heart with him, and he’s left feeling cold and empty as the door shuts behind him, and the wind whistles past the window, and for the first time, Michael isn’t scared of it.

He’s scared of what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
